


Final Words

by SweetSky



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Depression, Eventual Romance, How Do I Tag, M/M, Reincarnation, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSky/pseuds/SweetSky
Summary: You never know how or when death will come. Will you have time to say what you wanted to?Brian Griffin worried about these things a lot lately. In his final moments he tried to say as much as possible but he wished he could have said more.
Relationships: Brewie, Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Final Words

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired from watching the episode, "Life of Brian" and some reincarnation fanfics that I've read. No idea how this is going to turn out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know how or when death will come. Will you have time to say what you wanted to?  
> Brian Griffin worried about these things a lot lately. In his final moments he tried to say as much as possible but he wished he could have said more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired from watching the episode, "Life of Brian" and some reincarnation fanfics that I've read. No idea how this is going to turn out.

Life is so fragile and death, death is the most definite thing in this world but we’re never ready for when it comes. We don’t know how or when. That’s what Brian couldn’t help but contemplate, his inevitable end, and the death of his loved ones. What will be their final words to each other? 

Your friendship means the world to me. I’m sorry that today's our last day together. I know you’ll be sad but be strong. I know it’ll be hard. You’ll falter, you’ll cry and that's okay. Eventually, one day, you’ll be okay. Just because I'm gone, it doesn't mean this is it. Life goes on. Keep going. Please, live your life and be happy.

Those words were the ones he wished he could have told his best friend, Stewie, but he had run out of time. It just all happened so fast. Something slammed into him followed by heavy pressure crushing his body. He could vaguely remember seeing black rubber tires, the underside of a vehicle, and blood. Suddenly, he felt searing pain throughout. He found himself struggling to move, it hurt too much to even try.

Everything after was a blur. He remembered he was picked up, his body screaming in pain as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Voices began mixing together, frantic cries, a scream, shouting, and quiet whispers before passing out. 

When he had regained consciousness he found himself in a white room, several machines hooked to him and an oxygen mask over his face. He could overheard unfamiliar voices say he wasn't going to make it. The damage his body sustained was severe. That seemed to be obvious but that didn't mean he didn't hope he might live. With a sigh he resigned himself to his fate, he had lived a full life so it wasn't all bad. He had a good loving family but his biggest regret was having to leave Stewie.

When his family walked in, he mustered all he could to thank them. To say his final goodbye to his shocked and disheartened family. He was so weak, he said what he felt was most important with the little time he had left but it still didn’t feel like enough. He gave a small smile and that was it. A moment of deafening silence filled the room before the monitor flatlined and a loud beep rang out in the room. 

There was no sound. It was dark and warm. Was this death he wondered when he was suddenly surprised by a woman's scream, it scared him. He was terrified, had he ended up in Hell? In a panic he tried opening his eyes but realized he couldn't, he tried to speak but all that came out were cries and whimpers. Brian had no idea what was happening. 

As time passed he finally realized that he had been reborn as a baby, a human baby. A soft voice spoke sweet words and held him, most likely his mother. A deep voice chuckled and at times spoke in a high pitch about how small and adorable he was, his father. In due time he was able to see.

His room was big with powder blue walls, he learned to crawl and walk all over again. One day he saw his own reflection in his parents’ large bedroom mirror. He had striking blue eyes and platinum blonde hair that was nearly pure white. It reminded him of the white fur that once covered his entire body. It was also rather ironic that his parents had named him Brian.

Having a family, a caring mother and father, made him realize how much he longed for it. He didn’t have a family growing up. His first mother had given him away as a puppy, only a few weeks old, hoping he'd live a better life. He did, eventually, but he missed her dearly. His only memory was of her abandoning him, her tired face as she watched him carried away. He wished he could have stayed with her but he was just a dog living in a humans’ world.

His new human family was so caring, they were a great comfort to him helping push away his worries over the family he left behind and the nagging questions he still had. Brian tried to concentrate on his new life. All that mattered now was his parents, his little family, the Conners. He really tried to move on with his new life but couldn't help but constantly think of the Griffins especially late at night when he was left with nothing but his own thoughts. 

The years flew by, he was four now. Able to speak and read fluently, his parents thought they had a child genius. They praised him relentlessly and he welcomed it. He smiled every time they said he was the smartest kid in the world but really that title belonged to Stewie. He had found out what year it was from fetching his father's newspaper, carrying it in his mouth from time to time, old habits die hard.

The year was currently 20XX. That meant that Stewie was currently six at the moment. He realized he had been reincarnated about a year or so after his death. He desperately wanted to return to Rhode Island now knowing that his previous family was probably alive and well. He tried to convince his parents to go to Quahog but when he explained why he wanted to go, his parents thought he was surely joking. His story about once being a family pet, Labrador, was nothing more than the overactive imagination of a small child to them.

He realized he wasn’t going to get anywhere with his claims so he tried other things like places to visit in the next state over but was constantly refused. Once he tried to hitchhike back to Rhode Island when he was 7 but when the police found the small kid on the side of the road he was taken back to his sobbing parents. He felt absolutely awful and promised them he wouldn’t leave again and there he remained in Connecticut for the next 9 years. Perfectly content with his life and tried not to think about the Griffins.

Then when he was 16, he got a sudden call. His parents died in a car accident. He couldn't breathe, he lost his family all over again. He grew an even stronger fear and hatred towards cars, he died by a car and so did his human parents. It wasn’t fair he sobbed to his last surviving relative, Aunt Tracy. She held him in her arms and promised she would take care of everything.

He was taken in by his aunt who for a work related reason moved to Quahog a few months ago. Originally, he and his family had made plans to visit her over the Summer but well he hadn't expected everything that happened. Now he was going to be living with her. It was rather convenient but couldn't help feeling horrible for even thinking that. He missed his parents, he lost them much too soon. 

Their deaths were so hard on him. His depression worsened, he was crying himself to sleep most nights and when he did sleep he was plagued by constant nightmares. With no one to really talk to besides his Aunt Tracy, who was currently busy organizing the funerals, things became difficult. It had been so hard for him to make friends when he was an adult in the body of a child. By the time he reached middle school friend groups had been well established. Inserting himself proved to be difficult and taxing so he kept more to himself. He quickly became more so of a loner although he did talk to some people he most certainly wouldn't call them friends.

Maybe he could actually make friends at his new school. He'd be back where he lived the last few years of his previous life. He'd start his Sophomore year of high school there. There was also hope, hope that he could meet his old family. Meet his best friend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Any comments, ideas, and constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Any comments, ideas, and constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
